


Eliminate the Impossible

by LaTuM



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non contraddirlo mai.”<br/>“Lo so. Me l'hai già detto e la sua fama l'ha sempre preceduto.”<br/>“Sono serio.”<br/>“Ok... C'è altro che devo sapere?”<br/>“Sì, per quanto possibile, cerca di non sparargli. Sono ancora giovane per rimanere orfano.”<br/>[Parentlock, 00Q]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliminate the Impossible

“Non contraddirlo mai.”

“Lo so. Me l'hai già detto e la sua fama l'ha sempre preceduto.”

“Sono serio.”

“Io pure. Non cercare di fare brillante, ti considererà comunque un idiota, ma se ti consola lo dice sempre anche a me e papà.”

“Pensavo che in qualità di genio fossi immune all'appellativo di idiota.”

“Affatto. Sono un genio, ma mai quanto lui.”

“Hai paura che non piaccia a lui o che non piaccia a te il mio modo di fare?”

“Tanto a lui non gli piacerai lo stesso” rispose il moro criptico “L'importante è che tu piaccia a papà.”

“John?”

Il ragazzo annuì.

“Ok... C'è altro che devo sapere?”

“Sì, per quanto possibile, cerca di non sparargli. Sono ancora giovane per rimanere orfano.”

“Come...?”

“Vista la situazione dubito che tu sia solo felice di vedermi” disse Hamish premendo il pulsante del campanello del 221B di Baker Street.

 

 

Eliminate the Impossible

 

Molte cose nella vita di John Watson non erano andate per il verso giusto, a cominciare da quella ferita di Afghanistan che gli aveva stroncato la carriera di soldato (non troppo quella di medico, però) passando per i tre anni in cui il suo coinquilino – quello che l'aveva salvato dal baratro della depressione – aveva finto di essere morto per sgominare l'organizzazione criminale del suo arci-nemico (James Moriarty, non Mycroft Holmes) fino al suo matrimonio con Mary che... beh, non era andato per il vero giusto perché semplicemente la donna, come tante altre prima di lei, si era accorta di non poter competere con Sherlock Holmes. Fu proprio dopo il divorzio di Mary che John si decise che non potevano più andare avanti così. Nonostante i suoi tentativi, se anche sua moglie l'aveva lasciato perché lei sapeva che il marito amava un altro, forse gli unici due a non aver ancora capito nulla – e stavolta se la sentiva di includere anche quel cervellone del suo attuale compagno – erano proprio loro.

Erano bastati pochi mesi di relazione – giusto il tempo perché Sherlock scendesse dal suo piedistallo di sociopatico iperativo e asessuale - prima che finissero entrambi a firmare una Civil Partnership... Loro in fondo avevano già avuto una relazione molto lunga e in fatti di convivenza, si erano già allenati parecchio durante quegli anni.

Quando, un mese dopo il quarantaduesimo compleanno di John e Sherlock oramai prossimo al trentottesimo, il consulente investigativo aveva proposto a John di avere una famiglia, una vera famiglia, al Dottore non erano di certo servite le capacità deduttive di Sherlock per capire che l'uomo voleva crescere un figlio con lui. John aveva quasi dimenticato quel momento, soffocato dalle procedure legali – e mediche – per assicurarsi che il figlio fosse di entrambi, ma in quel modo Sherlock era riuscito a rendere la sua vita perfetta sotto ogni punto di vista.

 

E così, ventitré anni dopo, John era nella cucina di Baker Street che stava cercando di calcolare i tempi di cottura dell'arrosto in crosta con Sherlock che non era affatto d'aiuto visto che il tavolo era ancora occupato dal microscopio e da un numero improbabile di provette e piastre Petri che contenevano cose e sostanze che non avrebbero mai dovuto neanche avvicinarsi per sbaglio alla cucina.

Per loro che avevano sempre avuto un ritmo di vita frenetico, gli anni oramai si facevano sentire, quindi anche Sherlock non faceva più esperimenti troppo rischiosi (era sì un idiota, ma aveva abbastanza cervello per capire che non era più il caso di maneggiare gli esplosivi in cucina) e per quanto fossero comunque entrambi nella prima metà dei sessanta, i tempi degli inseguimenti in giro per Londra erano finiti da un pezzo. A dire il vero erano già finiti quando era nato il piccolo Hamish – sì, alla fine aveva vinto quel nome che così, per scherzo, John aveva suggerito a Sherlock e Irene. Certo, il più delle volte era John a stare a casa con il piccolo o, quando proprio non poteva fare a meno di non seguire il compagno, lo lasciavano a Mrs Hudson che era sempre ben lieta di occuparsi del bimbo. Poi erano arrivate le babysitter ma, per quanto fondamentali, non piacevano né a John, né a Sherlock né a Hamish. Così alla fine Hamish era tornato da Mrs Hudson che nonostante il passare degli anni lo accoglieva sempre a braccia aperte... come diceva sempre, ci sarebbe sempre stata una tazza di the per lui in casa sua. Per fortuna il bambino aveva preso sì il cervello di Sherlock – e parecchie altre cose visto che la somiglianza era abbastanza evidente, a cominciare dall'altezza, ai riccioli scuri e, ovviamente, l'intelligenza sopraffina – ma fortunatamente aveva un'indole tranquilla – o almeno apparentemente tale – come quella di John. Questo spiegava perché non fosse mai arrivato a sparare sui muri.

Il Q.I. Di Hamish era talmente elevato che il ragazzo aveva avuto accesso ai corsi universitari con anni di anticipo. Dopo essersi laureato, specializzato e via dicendo in informatica (anche se solo per pro forma, visto che ne sapeva di più persino dei suoi docenti e Sherlock più volte aveva dovuto fare del suo meglio per mascherare gli atti di hackeraggio del figli,o sempre molto ben sfruttati invece da colui che rappresentava il governo inglese) aveva sorpreso tutti accettando l'offerta di lavoro che gli aveva fatto avere suo zio Mycroft presso l'MI6. Avere un familiare, una persona di fiducia che controllasse dall'interno quella marea di persone di cui non ci si poteva fidare (in fondo erano pagate per spiare) per Mycroft Holmes era un sogno che diventava realtà.

Sherlock aveva borbottato il suo dissenso mentre John aveva dato una pacca sulla schiena al figlio, complimentandosi con lui. A ventitré anni diventare Quartermaster dei servizi segreti del Regno Unito non era affatto male, considerato che era una delle menti più brillanti di tutto il mondo... non per niente era figlio di suo padre, dopotutto.

 

Quando suonò il campanello del 221B di Baker Street John fece uno sforzo e scese i diciassette gradini che conducevano all'ingresso per accogliere il figlio. Salutò Hamish con un abbraccio caloroso e strinse la mano a James, un tizio dall'aria indecifrabile che dalla sua aveva un nome che non giocava a suo favore. Fatte le debite presentazioni, James offrì il braccio al Mrs Hudson per aiutarla a salire i gradini che conducevano all'appartamento del piano di sopra. John aveva insistito perché ci fosse anche la donna che, nonostante l'età oramai piuttosto avanzata, era pur sempre parte di quella strana famiglia. Quando John aprì la porta dell'appartamento trovò il tavolo del salotto completamente apparecchiato... non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Sherlock finisse il lavoro per lui ma apprezzò molto il fatto che il compagno avesse messo da parte sostanze tossiche e affini per dargli una mano. Anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, era estremamente curioso di conoscere – anzi, dedurre in primis – il tizio che il figlio aveva deciso di frequentare. A differenza di lui, Hamish aveva preso da John ed era sempre stato uno che piaceva alla gente e a cui piaceva piacere ma, a differenza di John, amava i congegni elettronici (ragion per cui l'uomo aveva iniziato a portarselo dietro fin da piccolo quando c'era da andare a fare la spesa e pagare alla cassa automatica aveva smesso di essere un incubo) e le ragazze non erano mai state il suo campo. Anzi, generalmente apprezzava sempre frequentare tizi – John e Sherlock non concepivano l'idea di definirli in altro modo – con diversi anni più di lui. E anche questo non c'era un'eccezione.

“Sherlock hai-”

“Spento l'arrosto in crosta e acceso la zuppa. Il vino è fuori dal frigorifero e ho già tolto i bulbi oculari dalla griglia.”

A quelle parole James si voltò verso Hamish che scosse la testa.

“Esperimenti. Te ne avevo parlato.”

“Ma ti ha cresciuto Hannibal Lecter?”

“Sherlock Holmes” disse il diretto interessato avvicinandosi a James squadrandolo da capo a piedi, facendo particolare attenzione alle cicatrici del viso e quelle delle mani – quando finalmente decise a stringergliela.

“Bond... James Bond.”

“Vedo...”

“Sherlock” provò a richiamarlo all'ordine il Dottore, ma oramai l'uomo aveva già dedotto tutto il possibile su di lui.

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirci che uscivi con una spia?”

John si voltò di scatto verso il figlio che, evidentemente, aveva omesso quel piccolo particolare (così come aveva evitato di dirgli che lavorava anche lui per l'MI6 ma era ovvio che suo padre avrebbe capito tutto in un istante).

“Non in questo momento, Mr Holmes” disse l'uomo cercando si suonare il più neutro possibile.

“Molteplici ferite da esplosione, diversi trauma cranici, ha sofferto di amnesia e... ferita da proiettile con conseguente caduta da una grossa altezza” disse Sherlock mettendo una mano sulla spalla di John “Dato morto per diverso tempo, se l'è presa comoda in Turchia, il tempo di farsi una vacanza. Non ha superato i test di riabilitazione ma l'hanno fatta rientrare lo stesso come agente operativo – o vittima sacrificale che dir si voglia - e, come John, ha un pessimo rapporto con la tecnologia” concluse il consulente investigativo rivolgendo un'occhiata esplicativa al figlio.

“E' mio compito aiutarlo. E le penne esplosive non le facciamo più.”

“Peccato” dissero all'unisono Sherlock e James guardandosi esterrefatti.

“Ha così tanto l'aria di essere un bravo ragazzo, vero?” fece Mrs Hudson per sciogliere la tensione “Mi accompagni a sedermi, giovanotto. Con l'età la mia anca è peggiorata a vista d'occhio ma non potevo di certo perdermi l'arrosto in crosta del nostro John.”

John e James sorrisero e mentre il secondo aiutava la donna come gli era stato chiesto – sotto lo sguardo critico e inquisitorio di Shelrock - John andò in cucina seguito dal figlio per versare la zuppa a base porri, patate e piselli nella zuppiera di ceramica che era riuscita a salvarsi dalle molteplici esplosioni di cui era stata testimone – ma fortunatamente mai protagonista.

“Ho paura che a papà James non piacerà...”

John lo guardò con finto risentimento.

“E del mio giudizio non ti preoccupi?”

Hamish rise.

“Non hai mai avuto nulla da ridire nemmeno quando ho portato a casa quello svitato di Matt!”

“Quello fissato con gli UFO?”

“No, non erano UFO ma film di fantascienza e basta.”

“Beh, non cambia molto...”

“Papà l'ha fatto scappare quando ha cominciato a smontare ogni teoria scientifica del Doctor Who.”

“Poverino, mi ha fatto pena!”

“Solo perché ci sei rimasto male anche tu!”

“Vero anche questo. Comunque ce n'era uno che non mi piaceva.”

“Ewan” rispose prontamente Hamish “Lo scozzese.”

“Già, lui... tuo padre l'ha fatto sbattere dentro per possesso di droga, furto e rissa.”

“Suppongo che a papà piacesse meno che a te, ma in quel caso ha avuto ragione.”

“Hamish, se è il mio consenso che cerchi, ce l'hai, anche se gli ho rivolto solo poche parole. Certo, fa un lavoro pericoloso ed è molto più grande di te, ma capisco che un tuo coetaneo non starebbe al passo con il tuo cervello. Quanto al lavoro pericoloso invece non posso dire nulla, anche se io ho sempre preferito accompagnarlo sul campo.”

“A modo mio lo faccio anch'io, anche se nessuno potrà mai eguagliarti.”

John gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli.

“Dai, portiamo di là la cena. Non vorrei trovare una carneficina dall'altra parte. Non saprei chi potrebbe avere la meglio, ma non voglio ritrovarmi piedi e dita mozzate nel frigo!”

Hamish rise e seguì il padre con una bottiglia di vino in mano e una brocca piena di acqua fresca nell'altra. Posò il tutto sul tavolo versando poi da bere a ai commensali mentre John serviva la zuppa e Sherlock guardava male James.

Capendo la conversazione non sarebbe mai iniziata, John e Hamish presero in mano le redini della situazione cominciando a parlare del tempo, facendo sbuffare Sherlock annoiato. John rise e iniziò a chiedere al figlio come andasse il lavoro, se suo zio riusciva e infiltrarsi anche nei servizi segreti – ovvio che sì – e di come procedeva in generale all'MI6. Mrs Hudosn trovava particolarmente divertente il fatto che Hamish fosse in grado, dalla sua postazione dietro un computer, di gestire un'intera operazione riuscendo anche – in diversi casi – a salvare la pelle ai suoi protetti.

“Sarei perduto senza Q” ammise James dopo aver raccontato qualche aneddoto non vincolato dai segreti per la sicurezza nazionale.

“Q...” borbottò Sherlock “Non mi piace come nome in codice.”

“Non avevo dubbi papà” lo prese in giro Hamish con tono canzonatorio “Ma penso tu possa immaginare come siano le cose all'MI6.”

L'uomo sbuffò facendo svolazzare la ciocca riccia – oramai non più nera come un tempo – che gli ricadeva sempre sulla fronte.

“Il suo non è un lavoro un po' troppo pericoloso, signor Bond?” domandò Sherlock all'uomo ignorando il commento del figlio.

“Innegabile. Ma da quello che ho potuto constatare attraverso il blog del suo compagno e i racconti di Hamish, credo suo figlio sia abituato al pericolo, come se facesse parte della sua stessa vita. Non lo vive in prima persona, ma è – mi si perdoni il paragone forse un po' ridicolo – l'angelo custode sempre pronto a salvarti, in un modo o nell'altro.”

“Non è riuscito a impedire che le sparassero.”

“Ai tempi non lavoravo ancora per l'MI6... poi! Proprio tu parli?!” disse Hamish basito rivolgendo uno sguardo a John.

“Io ai tempi della sua caduta stavo solo prendendo in considerazione l'idea di arruolarmi come volontario in Marina” fece notare James, per far capire che ricordava comunque bene cos'era successo ai tempi.

“Neanche io sono riuscito a evitare che ti buttassi giù dal tetto del Snt Barts...” gli fece notare John con calma.

“Era diverso...”

“Oh, Sherlock” intervenne Mrs Hudson “Certo che era diverso, ma ogni cosa lo è. Hamish ha bisogno di qualcosa che lo scuota ma che possa sempre tenere sotto controllo dietro le quinte – scusa l'espressione antiquata caro, ma non ho ancora ben capito di cosa ti occupi” disse la donna rivolgendosi a Hamish che le sorrise, incoraggiandola a continuare “Anche tu eri uno scellerato prima che arrivasse il caro Dottor Watson e poi non hai smesso di metterti nei guai, anzi! Hai trovato uno disposto a darti corda... cosa c'è di diverso?”

Sherlock s'incupì e John gli fece cenno di alzarsi e raggiungerlo in cucina per dargli una mano a tagliare l'arrosto.

“Allora, cosa ti ha fatto di male questo qui?”

Sherlock sospirò, facendo così capire a John che stava per comportarsi come un essere umano e non come il solito sociopatico che era.

“Il problema è proprio che vi sono molteplici aspetti negativi, ma proprio questi aspetti sono quelli che fanno funzionare le cose tra lui e Hamish.”

“Non ti seguo” disse John quando in realtà aveva capito benissimo, voleva solo spingere Sherlock a parlare. L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo con la solita espressione di quando dava dell'idiota a qualcuno ma dopo tutti questi anni, aveva capito il trucco di John ma accettava volentieri di cascarci.

“Hamish è me e te. Gli piace il pericolo ma allo stesso tempo ha quel minimo di giudizio in più che lo fa essere prudente. E si è ritrovato una spia in giacca e cravatta con manie suicide.”

“Non toccherei questo argomento. E comunque, considerato il gusto nel vestire di Hamish, direi che sembriamo noi al rovescio.”

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio per poi poi alzare nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

“Già, perché l'affinità di coppia dipende dal modo di vestire e dall'essere biondi e mori.”

John rise e si avvicinò a lui per dargli un leggero bacio a fiori di labbra.

“Sono stato l'unico uomo – barra – persona che hai lasciato entrare nella tua vita... non spetta a te stabilire come si calcoli o meno l'affinità di una coppia. E se ti può consolare, alla fine pensa che quello che rischia la pelle è solo James. Hamish sarà sempre al sicuro dietro ai suoi computer nella base segreta dell'MI6 a prova di attentato.”

“Ma non voglio che soffra!”

John gli sorrise e poggiò la fronte su quella del compagno.

“Quando vuoi essere felice devi tenere in considerazione la possibilità di soffrire. Può succedere perché non ci si ama più, per colpa di un incidente o di un cretino che si finge morto per tre anni... ma la tristezza si supera nel ricordo dei momenti più belli, delle risate su una scena del crimine, una sparatoria in un museo, un pugno tirato al capo della polizia quando questo ha insultato il tuo migliore amico... Erano queste le cose che ho pensato davanti alla tua lapide. Ho sofferto? Sì, ma quei ricordi mi hanno comunque accompagnato per quei tre anni e lo fanno ancora adesso.”

“Ti hanno fatto spuntare i baffi” lo prese in giro Sherlock per spezzare un po' la pesantezza del momento.

“Me lo rinfaccerai per sempre, vero?”

Sherlock gli rivolse uno di quei suoi mezzi sorrisi che solamente John era in grado di suscitarli, quei sorrisi veri che seppur solo accennati erano l'essenza di Sherlock.

Il Dottore si allontanò e l'arrosto dal forno e lo tagliò mentre l'altro finiva di scaldare il purè.

“Serve una mano?” domandò poco dopo la voce di Hamish che li aveva raggiunti in cucina.

“Stavo solo mettendo un po' di sale in zucca a tuo padre” disse John “Vi lascio soli.”

“Ce la fai?” chiese il figlio vedendo le braccia del padre cariche di cibo.

“Mi darà una mano James a mettere le cose sul tavolo” disse il Dottore tornado dai suoi ospiti.

“Tutto bene papà?”

“Eccellente direi. Con il passare del tempo John è diventato un ottimo cuoco.”

“Per fortuna si è sempre occupato lui dell'annonaria e della preparazione dei pasti. Fosse stato per te avrei mangiato una volta ogni tre o quattro giorni.”

“Tu stesso hai constatato che la digestione rallenta il funzionamento del cervello.”

“Sì, ma almeno una volta al giorno mangio. E quando non riesco almeno bevo. Te l'ho detto che mi hanno regalato una tazza tutta mia ispirata alla Q di Scarabeo?”

“Chissà da dove salta fuori...” fece Sherlock allusivo.

“Tu centri qualcosa?!” domandò Hamis basito.

“Ovvio.”

“Giusto, come ho fatto a non arrivarci prima.”

“Perché tu guardi-”

“-ma non osservo” concluse per lui Hamish avendo sentito il padre dire quella frase più volte di quelle che diceva buongiorno.

“Allora, James ti va bene?”

Sherlock grugnì qualcosa che il figlio non capì.

“Prego?”

“E' ok. 

“Solo ok?”

“Per quanto strano sia da parte mia, continuo a trovare fastidioso il fatto che ti accompagni a uomini di un'età molto più vicina a quella mia e di John che alla tua, ma qui cado nel classico cliché del padre e mi odio per questo.”

“Sia mai che Sherlock Holmes mostri il suo lato umano” lo prese in giro bonariamente Hamish.

“Solo una cosa però!”

“Cosa?”

“Basta solo che non mi tocchi chiamarlo Jim!”

**Author's Note:**

> Il tutto è nato da locked che nelle note a una sua storia ha scritto "Mentre scrivevo, nella mia testa Hamish ha preso il volto di Ben Whishaw. Potete capire chi sia il suo compagno."  
> Non ho ancora ben capito se ho scritto una Johnlock o una 00Q o nessuna delle due. Come esordio nel fandom (anzi, in due fandom di cui di uno *coff* Bond *coff* non so NULLA ) comunque devo dire che son abbastanza soddisfatta. E dire che a me il parent!lock nemmeno piace. Ma l'idea che Q potesse essere Hamish Watson mi piaceva troppo u.u
> 
> Il titolo è ovviamente un pezzo di una delle citazioni più famose di Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
